csofandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Hale M82
|type = Sniper rifle |designer = Parker Hale |origin = |magazine = 10 / 90 |ammotype = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $4700 |knockback = 26% |stun = 80% |fire = Bolt-action |addon = |used = |system = m82 |altername = C3 |damage = 106 |accuracy = 94% |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 21% |weightloaded = 9% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 221 |damageC = 115 }} Parker Hale M82 ('''M'odel 82)'' is the seventh bolt-action sniper rifle introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Parker Hale M82 is a British bolt-action sniper rifle chambered with 10 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets. This sniper was served by the Canadian army as the "C3". M82 is good in dealing enemies in middle range with critical hit on head and gut. Unlike most sniper rifles, M82 can do only a single-stage zoom which is ideal for hit-and-run tactics but bad for long range engagements. Advantages *One-hit-kill on head and gut area *High reserve ammunition *Accurate even when not zoomed and/or while moving *High damage and stun to zombies *Light weight *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Cannot do instant kill on chest and legs *Expensive in-game price *Scope restricted to a single zoom, which makes it more difficult to hit targets at long distances *Lowest rate of fire amongst the bolt-action sniper rifles Release date *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 30 May 2012. *China/Japan: 30 May 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 10 April 2013. *Indonesia: 25 September 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips Tactics using M82 *Aim for the head or gut for instant kill. *Try not to camp in one spot. Move frequently but never when aiming *Finish the enemy with secondary/melee if he/she hasn't died yet after the first shot. *Strafing while scoping through the weapon keeps the accuracy stable. *M82 is suitable for middle range battles due to its only zoom-in-once scope. *The loud sound of the gunshot will attract enemies to ambush. Make sure there are at least half of current team players who will provide cover. *No-scope shots can be performed when standing still or crouch for better result in point-blank range. *The limit of its zooming ability provides one benefit at a time; giving the user better field of view to look another area while focusing on a certain spot. *Try to use snap-shot tactics to get good view of other spot. *Use quick-switch tactics often to increase the rate of fire. *M82 has the same weight as M4A1. *M82 has the same damage as Remington M24. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 990 ~ 1980 damage to zombies. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 5000 ~ 6000 damage to Bosses in Zombie Scenario, provided that the attack power has been maxed, *The price is expensive as AWP, make your count before buying weapons. Tactics facing M82 users *Keep your steps remain silent, any expert user of this weapon can locate your position. *Due to its limitation of one-stage zoom, use any weapons that outgunned its zooming ability. *Even hitting the leg slows down the victim, there's a slight chance to gain advantage over its low firing rate (unless enhanced). *In Basic mode, ambushing the user is extremely recommended. Keeping in mind a proper skill with proper weapon depends on the user is essential to achieve a successful tactic. *Use grenades to push the user even harder to fall back or get killed. Comparison to Remington M24 Positive *More accurate (+2%) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same damage (99) *Same magazine size (10 rounds) *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) Negative *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Heavier (+9%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Cannot zoom twice *More expensive (+$200) *Loud noise which reveals position Users Terrorists *Spade: Seen armed with a Parker Hale M82 in the promotional poster. Gallery M82= File:M82_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82_firemodel.png|Shoot model 0000671415.JPG|World model Parker Hale M82-12.jpg|Spade aiming with M82 M82.gif|Store preview File:M82_crosshair.png|Scope sprite File:M82codeabox30p.png|M82 with 30 Code A Decoders File:M82enhadv50p.png|M82 with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits Promotion left m82.jpg|South Korea poster m82tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M82_enhanced_promo_tw.jpg|Ditto, Weapon Enhancement M82.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M82_ruin_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Iy9Q7IlkKNlU9.jpg|In-game screenshot M82Craft.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:M82_hud.png|HUD icon Parker Hale M82 PERMANENT.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:M82expert_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82expert_shootmodel.png|Shoot model File:M82_6_worldmdl.png|World model 295377_497266443676429_100587675_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M82 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:M82master_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82master_shootmodel.png|Shoot model File:M82_8_worldmdl.png|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M82 Master Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot Shoot sound Reload sound Trivia *It shares nearly the same animation as the M24 and the XM2010. *Master and Expert edition models have the name of Henry Stoner engraved on the forend. *Game rooms using the AWP Forbidden restriction will deny the use of this weapon, which also affects the XM2010 and M24. *The M82, for the longest time was thought to be the M82A1 Anti-Materiel Rifle when its reference strings first showed up in the games resources. *Its single-stage zoom trait is shared with the VSK-94 and the XM8 Sharpshooter, and the only bolt-action rifle that's able to do so. *The gun in-game is modeled after the Parker-Hale 1200, not the M82.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike_Online#Parker-Hale_1200 External Links *Parker Hale M82 at Wikipedia. References Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:British weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High accuracy weapons